Descendant Of The Yuki Clan
by NorthernLightsNRH
Summary: Naruto finds out he has a bloodline the Ice Release. Pairing Undecided Smart/Calm Naruto. Beta Reader Wanted!
1. Chapter 1: Shinobi Of Ice

Hi there this is my first fanfic so yeah heads up though my spelling and punctuation sucks like hell.

Pairing is undecided theres 5 pairing i won't accept

1\. Harem

2\. NaruHina (Hinata)

3\. NaruSaku (Sakura)

4\. NaruTsu (Tsunade)

5\. Anything Yaoi (Includes gender swaps)

Beta Reader WANTED!

Summary: Naruto turned out to have a special bloodline tne Ice Release.

Backstory: Long ago there was a clan the Yuki clan known for their special bloodline Ice Release this clan was from the snow country later moved to Kiri The Village Hidden in The Mist. One member though was banished and wandered the land till he reached The Land Of Whirlpools Uzushiogakure there he met a kunoichi called Emi Uzumaki she convinced the village to let him live there soon Makio Yuki married Emi Uzumaki now Makio Uzumaki shinobi of Uzushiogakure.

Present day:

Young Naruto Uzumaki just waked up yawned then turned his head looked at the time. Oh no i'm going to be late! Eh! Where are my pants are oh there they are! I quickly changed and raced to the academy Come on i'm so close he thought. Yes! right in time. Naruto! oh wait your in time that's a first now go to your seat Iruka said. Ok now every one listen today is the graduation exam there are three requirements which are Henge, Kamawari and Bunshin i wish you all good luck!

After that Iruka started calling names one by one finally Naruto heard his name, will Uzumaki Naruto come up here Iruka said

I walked up there, Ok Naruto all you need to is a standard Bunshin got that. Yeah ok here goes **Bunshin no** **Jutsu** there laid a poor excuse of a clone. Iruka facepalmed i'm sorry Naruto but you failed. Naruto just sighed it's okay Iruka-sensei i'll just go.

30 minutes later

Naruto was outside on a swing watching everyone pass and being congratulated by their parents some even stared at him and whispered among themselves

ok *sigh* why me i already know i have to much chakra to make a standard bunshin he thought. In the corner of his eye he saw Mizuki walking toward him. Hey there Naruto don't be mad at Iruka he actually wanted you to pass he may be strict on you but he cares about you like everyone of his students now i know another way to pass so listen up. Huh? there is okay i'm all ears. Ok all you need to do is grab the sacred scroll that's located in the Hokage's office undetetected once you do that meet me in the forest got that? Yep! thank you Mizuki-sensei!

Ok then good luck Naruto once he said that he calmly left and thought to himself finally not only do i get the sacred scroll but i also get to kill the demon brat! it's like killing two birds with one stone!

Once Mizuki left Naruto started going to the Hokage's office he knew that Mizuki was lying but he decided to play along and see what he's really up to.

He reached the Hokage's office. Hey old man i got something to say.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage blew his pipe hello there young Naruto what is it you want to tell me?

Ok well i just failed my exam again so Mizuki-sensei said if i stole.the sacred scroll i could pass but i know that there must be something off about this so what do i do?

Hiruzen took a lomg smoke i see Naruto this will be your first A-Ranked mission i will send a pair of ANBU black ops to stop anything serious now here is the scroll don't think of anything while you have it. Ok old man i'll try my best!

 _10 minutes later at the academy:_

Iruka! Iruka! Yes Mizuki what is it Iruka calmly said. Naruto has stolen the sacred scroll we must get him!

What? Okay i'll get him. With that both chunnin went their own ways.

 _Some time later..._

Naruto! What on earth are you doing! Oh hey Iruka-sensei what are you doing here? You idiot you stole the forbidden scroll! Iruka yelled

Well... suddenly a shruiken appeared and almost hit Iruka.

Well Iruka looks like you beat me here. Mizuki what is the meaning of this! You see i made Naruto steal the forbidden scroll so i can give it to Lord Orichimaru. _so that's his_ _his plan Naruto thought_. Well Naruto you know why everyone hates you? No Mizuki don't it's forbidden! It's because you are the nine-tailed fox that detroyed our village long ago you are the Kyuubi!

Once saying that he launched a huge shruiken right at me i closed my eyes preparing for pain but it never came i opened my eyes and saw Iruka groaning in pain. Why? because your not a demon Naruto your Uzumaki Naruto of The Village Hidden In The Leaves!

Well Iruka your dumber than i thought no matter now i'll kill you both before that happend Naruto shouted **Kage Bunshin no Jusu** two clones popped out. You see Mizuki i already know about that furball in my stomach but while i was waiting i learned a new jutsu the Shadow Clone Jutsu unlike a standard clone these are physical clones now if you ever try to lay a finger on Iruka-sensei I'll kill you!

Big words from a little brat clones or not i'll still kill you demon brat with that said he threw three shruiken Naruto dodged but his clones got hit and _**poofed!**_ now time to end you! Mizuki dashed at Naruto planning on killing him before a wall of ice came out of somewhere and blocked Mizuki's attack. _What the? came the thought of all._ With that two ANBU came from the trees. Ok Naruto will take it from here will send medics for Iruka. With they left with Mizuki.

Naruto come here please ok close your eyes _he put a forehead protector around my head_ okay now open your eyes. Huh? i touched my forehead and felt it. Congrats Naruto your now a official shinobi of Konoha! Thanks Iruka-sensei!

 _End Of Chapter 1: Shinobi Of Ice_

 _Well guys hoped you enjoyed! that took a while but it was worth it!_

 _Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Starts!

Hey everyone here is Chapter 2!

A bit of information is that my chapters will have small updates and edits every here and them till a full chapter is complete.

Also i'm trying my best to make this intresting so please don't judge if my writing sucks just tell me where to improve i'll gladly take your guys feedback so feel free to drop a review.

 **Guest 3: Nice little argument there i agree that NaruSaku should have been the main pairing but i honestly think that NaruHina fans convined Kishimoto to change the pairing. The reason i choose no NaruSaku is because i feel that i should challenge myself to make a more complex relationship for Naruto he will not just see a girl and think oh that's the girl i love and will marry simply because that doesn't work in real life and would be not that intresting in my story hope you understand.**

 **Anonymous** **0786: Male Haku sorry pal read the start of chapter 1.**

 **On the side not let me repeat this NO HAREM! I simply hate them and i'm not confident i can make that work.**

 **For all NaruHina fans let me say i don't hate the pairing i simply think it's used to much** **same with NaruSaku.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did this will be the best Anime/Manga ever!**

 **Chapter 2: The Adventure Starts!**

 _In the morning at the hokages office..._

Hiruzen Sarutobi has seen many things during his life but he has never in his whole life has seen Naruto's abillity. He was just watching Naruto on his sphere and seen him do no ordinary genin abillities. _Hmm this is most suprising indeed it looks like young Naruto has unlocked a bloodline and a unique one at that! if the council finds out..._ He shudders at the thought of that. Dog get Naruto here right now. Yes sir! the Anbu left with a simple body flicker. The Hokage let out a long sigh. _This worrysome indeed he thought._ With that he calmly waited for Naruto to come.

Naruto just woke up and heard a knock at his door and walked up there and opened the door. Uzumaki Naruto the Hokages calls your presence immediatley! The Anbu said and left once saying that.

Naruto just sighed _i just woke up he thought._

 _some time later in the Hokage's office..._

Ah! Naruto my boy come and sit down with that said Naruto just sat on the chair. Look Naruto you just discovered a S-Rank secret and have unlocked a bloodline i just found out that you knew but for how long?

I know a long time ago when a drunk village was attacking me and called me Kyuubi reincarinated so i sneaked into the Library and found out that i'm a human sacrifice i just want to know why you didn't tell me? you know that the villagers beat me day in and day out i cried myself to sleep every damn day they did things to me painfull and i did not know why they hated me!

Naruto said in a sad and angry voice.

I'm sorry Naruto the fourth wanted you to be seen as a hero to the village but cursed villagers instead spat on his grave and saw you as their way to let out their anger for the loss of their hero. I am truly sorry if i knew i would've send anbu to guard you Hiruzen said in a sad tone. But now let's put that aside and talk about your bloodline did you knew?

No i didn't i just found when Mizuki-teme tried to kill me Naruto said.

I see well Naruto you must keep this a secret and only use as a last resort got it Naruto?

Yes old man but can i learn how to use it?

Yes as you know you will be put in a four man squad in a week you can train during that time you may go now Hiruzen said now in a calm voice. Ok thanks old man!

Wait! Naruto there's one more thing come over he pulled out a piece of paper. This paper is special chakra paper all you got to is put some chakra in it and it will show your elemental affinity. Now If it turns to dust it is earth, if it crumples it's lightning if it burns it will be fire if it turns wet it's water and lastly if it slices in half it's wind which is the rarest here the most common being fire now let's see your affinity.

Naruto grabbed the paper and poured chakra in it part of the paper split in half the other half turned wet. _So wind and water should have seen that coming Naruto thought._

Ah so you wind and water well since wind is rare here we don't have many scrolls but here are some this is some basic wind exercises with wind charka you can learn to shoot projectiles faster and stronger with it there is also a C-Ranked jutsu which is **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** and here are some water scrolls with some basic jutsu remember this though water jutsu is mostly defensive.

With that Naruto grabbed the scrolls and said thanks then left.

 _That Naruto always with suprises he got his affinity from Minato or maybe because of his bloodline he looked at the fourth's portait did you knew Minato? He thought to himself_

 _During that week Naruto trained by himself and learned that the **Kage Bunshin** transfers memories back to it's user with this new found information Naruto improved his taijutsu and learned multiple ice, wind and water jutsu_.

 _1 Week later in the Academy..._

We now see Iruka with a badaged arm. Hello everyone today you guys will be placed on your new teams i just want to say i'm proud of every single ine here you guys make me proud. _Iruka looked at Naruto with a kind smile, escpecially you Naruto he thought_

Well everyone today i'm no longer your sensei with that said here is the list team 1 is...

Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Harouno Sakura, what why am i placed with him! And Uchiha Sasuke. Nevermind **Cha! We got Sasuke-kun on our team!**

So a fangirl and a emo kid why me Naruto thought. Sasuke just hmped. Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi Iruka said

 ** _You guys know everyone else i hope..._**

 _30 Minutes later..._

 _Our sensei is late everyone left already Naruto thought to himself._

Where is he Sakura yelled! Sasuke was doing whatever emo's did.

 _A while later all three genin heard the door open..._

At the door was a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair he had a face mask and his forehead protector covered his eye

My first impression of you guys is your lame now meet me in the rooftop and left with a bodyflicker leaving leaves behind.


	3. 2018 Update

QUICK UPDATE: Sorry everyone for the wait, but i decided to completely revamp my story.


End file.
